1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for machining a metallic member, and particularly, to a method for machining member using lathing and scraping.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a tabletop computer or a mobile phone may have a housing made of metal. The metallic housing includes a top portion and a peripheral sidewall extending from a peripheral edge of the top portion. The top portion has a greater surface area than that of the peripheral sidewall and has a non-circular flat surface or non-circular curved surface. The peripheral sidewall has four side surfaces arranged in order and adjacent two side surfaces connected by corners. In related manufacturing fields, if a milling process is employed to machine the metallic housing, some tracks occur on the top portion that has been milled because of intermittent contact and interrupted milling by the milling cutter. Then a milling process needs to be applied for a better appearance, thus the efficiency of the milling process is reduced. If a lathe process is adopted to machine the metallic member, it is difficult to machine a surface which is not circular. The lathe is not suitable to machine the peripheral sidewalls because of the four corners of the peripheral sidewall. Thus a number of additional machining processes must be added to machine the metallic housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.